1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas-insulated high-voltage component.
2. Discussion of Background
Gas-insulated components of this type are, for example, power breakers for high voltages. They have housing to accommodate the live parts. The housing is gastight, and is filled with an inert gas at a defined pressure.
The live parts of such systems are mechanically relatively sensitive, thus causing difficulties during transportation. In order to avoid transport damage, the housing can be opened so that the live parts can be removed or reinforced. However, the gas must be allowed to escape to do this. In the process, contamination can occur. Thus, after such an action, the system must be carefully tested again.